Elite Penguin Force
:Were you looking for the game of the same name? The Elite Penguin Force (commonly called the EPF) is a special group of highly skilled agents (called EPF Agents) that help keep Club Penguin safe. The EPF headquarters is the EPF Command Room, located inside the Everyday Phoning Facility. It replaced the PSA, which was decommissioned due to the Popcorn Explosion in 2010. However, the EPF existed years before the Popcorn Explosion as a backup for the PSA. Field-Ops were released weekly until Operation: Blackout started because Herbert destroyed the yellow Field-ops screen computer. History Beginnings (November 2008) The Elite Penguin Force debuted on November 25, 2008 in the videogame Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. It was created by The Director of the PSA to serve the purpose as a backup for the Penguin Secret Agency. Agents of the EPF had exclusive access to missions and worked much closer to The Director. Popcorn Explosion and DS Sequel (May 2010) In the online PSA Mission, The Veggie Villain, Herbert planted a Popcorn Bomb in the PSA HQ to defeat the PSA once and for all. The Secret Agent then had to open the entrance to the Command Room and get Dot to teleport them out of there before the bomb went off. This was the first time the EPF was seen online. The PSA lost all their data, and the dominant agency switched from the Penguin Secret Agency to the Elite Penguin Force. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge takes place after the downfall of the PSA. Herbert was spotted measuring the Ice Rink by Agent Rookie, who reported this to his fellow agents. Then you as the agent infiltrate his lair, but Herbert captures the agent. They escape, but Herbert lures them back and kidnaps them again and takes them to the Mountains. He reveals his plan to use his Mega-Magnifying Glass to heat up and melt the island. The agents manage to escape and foil his plans once again, and Herbert learns about the Elite Penguin Force. Herbert then constructed a hot air balloon and flew around the island in it. However, his magnifying glass caused a geyser to erupt at the Mine Shack, which hits the balloon, stranding him on the Ski Lift. In addition, the geyser floods Club Penguin. Herbert is rescued by EPF Agents and agreed to team up with them to save himself. Herbert blocked the geyser with a statue of himself, which remained there until the Mine's Renovation in 2013 when the geyser froze again. Herbert's balloon went haywire, and he landed on the Toughest Mountain where he constructed a new lair. Battle of Doom and Operation: Hibernation (May 2011 - January 2012) After Medieval Party 2011, the Everyday Phoning Facility was attacked on May 31, 2011 and an entrance was made from the inside of the building to the roof. Herbert stole the Hydra from the Medieval Party and used it against the EPF. After a long battle, the Hydra-Bot was destroyed and Herbert and Klutzy fled to the wilderness. You would be rewarded the EPF Badge Pin or a Hydra head furniture item (only if you are a member). The Everyday Phoning Facility building was highly damaged. The front door was hit strongly. The glass has been cracked, and the badge was almost falling. Inside, the rooftop was broken and there was a huge hole in the right side wall of the room. However, Herbert's didn't destroy anything in the EPF Command Room, maybe because he didn't find it. After System Defender Level 6, Herbert's location was tracked and it was revealed Herbert had been hiding out at the Toughest Mountain. So, on August 25, 2011, Operation: Hibernation took place. The EPF planned to invade his hideout at The Great Snow Race and put Herbert into hibernation. The plan succeeded, and agents managed to sneak past his security system, and get into the Classified Area. They then built a mini AC 3000 around Herbert while he was sleeping, and planned put him into a 10 month hibernation. However, Klutzy managed to escape. He could be seen sleeping on the EPF Command Room TV screen, until January 26, 2012, when Herbert somehow escaped his cell. This was most likely due to Rookie accidentally tilting the island after ordering too many Anvils. The song Rock-a-bye Herbert is based on his escape. Super Villain Chaos (June 2012) On June 7, 2012, a Purple Super Hero Meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be very dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. The tables turned when the Ultimate Protobot 10,000 had its powers restored and sought revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains effected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a colossal robot began. This robot was named the Destructobot. On June 14, 2012, the damage had been done. Destructobot had been wreaking havoc on the island, and villains gained the upper hand. The Elite Penguin Force worked closely with the Club Penguin Police Department, and Super Hero teams such as The Avengers, to put a stop to the growing rate of crime on Club Penguin Island. This great battle lasted for three whole weeks, and was known as the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Suddenly, on July 4, Detructobot had fallen, and the meteor's energy had faded away. The parts of Destructobot were then taken into EPF custody. Operation: Blackout and Destruction (November - December 2012) On November 8, 2012, Herbert kidnapped Gary the Gadget Guy and froze him in his newly built fortress, which he moves into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, he takes over Club Penguin Island, and turns it into Club Herbert. He puts up giant statues of himself, covers the buildings in snow, makes undesirable laws and blackens the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser, causing the sky to become endlessly dark for three weeks. He even sets the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, destroying all electronics. EPF Agents are aware of his sinister new plots, and infiltrate his fortress to stop him. Herbert then kidnapped Agent Dot and Rookie on November 18 & 20 respectively. Herbert's plots reached it's peak when he captured Jet Pack Guy on the 22nd and The Director on the 24th, which meant he had captured all leads of the EPF, and made the island more colder. All the buildings were covered in snow and the agents had shut down all his security terminals. On November 24, they invaded his lair, shut off the solar laser, and saved the island. Herbert flees to the wilderness, and leaves the EPF in ashes. After almost 7 years of keeping her identity a secret, Aunt Arctic finally steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be The Director of The EPF. She tells her agents "Although the road ahead is long, the EPF shall rise again." Reconstruction and Hot Sauce Theft (Early 2013) After Operation: Blackout ended on December 6, 2012, it was unknown what the future of the Elite Penguin Force agency was. The Everyday Phoning Facility was still destroyed, as well as the EPF Command Room, and the VR Room was gone. Polo Field had revealed some future ideas for the EPF on his official Twitter account, but had confirmed not to have fixed a date for the release of the new EPF. The EPF Rebuild began on Thursday, February 28, 2013. There were wooden crates carrying unknown materials in the EPF Command Room. Many construction happenings are going on in the Ski Village, as well. Gary planned an Elite Spy Phone upgrade. Even with the downtime of the EPF, many agents were still working out in the field to keep the island safe. Gary even confirmed via Spy Phone messages an on-site lab, which had been built as of April 5, 2013. An EPF mission had begun on April 5 and ended on April 18, called Operation: Hot Sauce. There were some clues used to solve the case, and a new upgraded EPF Spy Phone. Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, vandalized it and stole the large bottle of Hot Sauce. To store it, he built a lair with an invisible entrance at the shores of The Beach. At the same time, Rookie was hosting a Pizza Party at the Cove, but it was cancelled due to lack of pizza. EPF reconstruction was also postponed. Herbert was sure his lair could not be found, but the EPF Agent used the TraceTracker 3000 to find the secret entrance. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's new invention. Klutzy, who was hungry jumped on the switch, and Herbert's lair flooded. The giant hot sauce was found and brought back to the Pizza Parlor. The Pizza Party went back on, and everyone was happy. It is still unknown what Herbert was actually building, but he used parts of the Solar Laser. Operation: Puffle (November 2013) In November 2013, Famous Puffles around the island went missing. Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire had stole parts of the Boiler to use for his coin operated heay source. He broke into the secret Indestructible Containment Environment and took Gary's Puffle Transmogrifer and turned it into the Brain-Box, which he used to hypnotize puffles to dig him up coins. On November 21, 2013, the EPF set up an Outpost in the wilderness behind the Ski Village to save the puffles. The agent had to treck through the Wilderness and save 10 types of puffles in a mini game known as Puffle Chase to remove the Brain-Boxes and free the puffles. After retrieving all 10 chips from the Brain-Boxes, the agent could enter Herbert's Hoard Lair and free the enslaved puffles, which carry Herbert off to an unknown location. Special Operations Unlike the Penguin Secret Agency that came before it, the Elite Penguin Force never had any interactive missions, with the exception of those from the Nintendo DS games. June 15, 2010 - November 15, 2012: Field-Ops Field-Ops were the main missions for the Elite Penguin Force, starting in 2010. Many penguins found them somewhat boring and not as fun as the original PSA missions. They were released every Thursday. Your Elite Spy Phone would blink if there was a new Field-Op to be completed. The message you received at the EPF Command Room gave you clues on what room to go to. Once you went to the right location, your Elite Spy Phone would blink. You would then have to complete a minigame in order to complete the Field-Op. You would then receive medals, which could then be used to buy Elite Gear. Field-Ops no longer are released due to the destruction of the yellow computer during Operation: Blackout in November 2012 where you received orders for them. April 5, 2013 - Present: In-Game Missions After the brief four month downtime of the Elite Penguin Force, the EPF was back in action. However, Field-Ops were not brought back, and instead, in-game missions were held. The first one, Operation: Hot Sauce, was released on April 5, 2013, in which Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, and stole the giant hot sauce bottle. The player has an inventory and communicates with agents like they do in the PSA Secret Missions, however the mission appears in-game. Phone calls are extremely important to the plot line. Non-member agents cannot use the Trace-tracker 3000, but can still complete the mission by sending their evidence to the EPF Science Lab and waiting 6 hours. Orders come directly from The Director of The EPF. Medals are rewarded after completing the mission. On November 21, 2013, the second in-game mission, Operation: Puffle was released. During this mission, agents could play Puffle Chase, an EPF-only game and explore the Wilderness. Members Enemies Factions There are five different Elite Penguin Force factions. Each specializes in different jobs and has a leader. You can buy clothes for each faction set in the Elite Gear catalog. There is a special faction, Elite Puffles, made specially for puffles. Tech *'Lead' Gary the Gadget Guy *'Description' Tech agents are gadget-geniuses and computer experts. They solve problems with intellect, and are most powerful in front of a computer. Comm *'Lead' Rookie *'Description' Comm Agents are experts in intel and recon. They solve problems with information and diplomacy. They are excellent leaders. Stealth *'Lead' Dot the Disguise Gal *'Description' Stealth agents are masters of disguise. They solve problems by watching and waiting for the right time to act. They are very secretive. Tactical *'Lead' Jet Pack Guy *'Description' Tactical agents are experts of snowball combat. They are heavily armored, and solve problems head-on with as much action as possible. Agent *'Lead' The Director of The EPF *'Description' Agent's are the main class that includes all Non-Member EPF Agent's. Elite Puffles *'Lead' PH *'Description' Puffle Handler trains these puffles to use their talents and help EPF agents solve missions with ease. There is one Elite Puffle for each color. The only types of puffle not to have an Elite Puffle are the Brown Puffle, the Orange Puffle, the Rainbow Puffle and the Gold Puffle *'Members' Pop, Chirp, Bouncer, Blast, Flare, Chill, Flit, Loop Rooms Command Room The Command Room was the original headquarters of the EPF, from November 2008 until May 2010. Its main feature was a large table in the center, that by clicking it, different items appear. EPF Command Room The EPF Command Room is situated behind the Everyday Phoning Facility. It has a minigame, System Defender and used to give orders for weekly Field-Ops, until the same computers housed Spy Drills. The Tube Transport used to allow access the VR Room, but now an unknown addition is being built in the same spot. An on-site lab can also be found here. Everyday Phoning Facility This room is a facility, on which penguins can take the test for becoming an EPF Agent, which is done by clicking the large phone on its furthest wall. It contains the entrance to the EPF Command Room It's initials are EPF, cleverly. VR Room The VR Room was accessible via a transportation tube at the EPF Command Room. It contained a large computer that launched the PSA Missions. The room has four buttons,which is reset 2005,2007 and 2010. The first button is just to make the room not showing any old HQ look,while the other three buttons is to view the old looks of the HQ,while It was removed following Operation: Blackout. EPF Rooftop This room was accessible from the right side of the Everyday Phoning Facility during Battle of Doom. Puffle Training Room This room was only accessible in the DS game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. It is built below the dojo. Underground Resistance The underground resistance was a room during Operation: Blackout. Its purpose was to train Agents to fight Herbert after the EPF Command Room was destroyed by him. I.C.E The Indestructible Containment Environment, or ICE is a top secret location, where several items are stored, including parts from the Protobot, Power Crystals and other things. It is similar to the old Gadget Room of the Penguin Secret Agency. Trivia *If you looked in the Elite Penguin Force case before the Popcorn Explosion you would find a code that gives you access to the Command Room, a certificate that would say you are an EPF Agent, a Spy Phone (Command Room teleport included) and 1500 coins. *In the game, the password to the Command Room is "3000", like Gary's inventions. *The dresser appeared a few days before the game's release, making some penguins suspicious. *As of May 17, 2010, the EPF has taken over all P.S.A. operations. *This agency is the main agency now, the previous being the PSA. *The first letters of the words Everyday Phoning Facility would make EPF. *The shape in Everyday Phoning Facility looked like the EPF logo's shape. *In a blog post by Billybob, he said that starting June 15 there will be weekly assignments. This turned out to be Field Ops. *EPF Agents get paid 350 coins a month, more than the PSA agent's Salary that was 250 coins a month. *When the HQ was destroyed, a sign said: To Do List: **Eat all the popcorn **Plan to catch Herbert **Find a new HQ soon ***The first letters of each line together spells EPF, wich stands for Elite Penguin Force. *Club Penguin spoiled the EPF in Dubstep Puffle, by showing Herbert to the penguins that are not agents. *The EPF was nearly destroyed during Operation: Blackout, as the Command Room had been destroyed, and Herbert took over the island. *Herbert insults the EPF's name with other insulting words every time he sees them. Here is a list of the names he uses. **Elite Penguin Fools **Error Prone Fumblers **Elite Penguin Failures **Endlessly Pathetic Fools **Easily Perturbed Fowl **Elitist Pompous Frauds **Exceptionally Putrid Foes **Ear Picking Fools **Extremely Pointless Fowl **Environment Protecting Fools **Epic Penguin Failures **Extremely Puny Friends (Sarcastly referring to the agents in a field-op) **Extremely Pathetic Fools *After Operation: Blackout had ended, Polo Field had given some sneak peaks of rough sketches. This shown that the EPF Phone may be updated and EPF may have missions, just like what the PSA had. This might also mean the EPF Recon Team will be coming with the Recon Missions game. More proof of this is Polo Field stating in a blog post that this would be a new phase of the Elite Penguin Force. *If you try to become an EPF agent and attempt to take the test after Operation: Blackout, the test will automatically be skipped and you will receive your spy phone. **This may be because after the damage Herbert caused, the EPF needed reinforcements. *Many comics and puzzles in the Club Penguin Magazine involve the EPF or Herbert. *The idea of the headquarters having a cover-up like the Every Day Phoning Facility is becoming more complex as there is now a large office with a secret entrance into the Command Room. This may also mean The EPF may be getting new types of missions and a newer kind of style. Online Accessories *EPF Spy Phone *EPF Suit *EPF Earpiece *EPF Certificate *Spy Tablet (during Operation: Blackout) DS Games *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' Gallery Agents Gary2.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Agent dot.png|Dot the Disguise Gal Rookie Excited For The Fair 2012.png|Rookie Shape 123 0.png|Jet Pack Guy PuffleHandler5.png|Puffle Handler Sys Director.png|The Director censored The_director_uncensored.png|The Director uncensored (Spoiler Alert!) Sneak Peeks Images Blog EPF Sketches small2.png|Sketches of upcoming updates for the EPF. Yesyesyesnoops.png|Elite Penguin Force future Topsecret250213_2-1363282549.png| EPF in whats new blog Banners J93sDyohnOE3SrDzopK2-A89601.gif|An animated banner of the EPF (Click for the animation). Other EPF_Welcome.jpg|Joining the EPF. 0327-EPF-Exit-Screen_0-1364439746.jpg|Log off screen. EPF Symbol.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Symbol and EPF symbol. Both icons are similar. EPF_Phone_.png|The old EPF Phone when it's not flashing. EPF_Phone2.png|The old EPF Phone when it is flashing. invitación de EPF.PNG|Club Penguin's EPF Invite (off) See also *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room *Elite Puffles *Penguin Secret Agency (PSA) *Secret Agent *EPF Agent 1 Category:DS Category:EPF Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Rookie Category:Jet Pack Guy Category:The Director Category:Operation: Puffle